Event Guide: Summer 2k10 pt2
All the text here is from the event and copied verbatim from Gaia Online. This page shows the in-game tutorial and miscellaneous text for the Summer 2k10: Frontier Skies event. See Event Guide: Summer 2k10 pt1 for the site introduction; Event Guide: Summer 2k10 pt3 and Event Guide: Summer 2k10 pt4 for the list of encounters. In-game Tutorial Welcome to Frontier Skies To win, you'll need to survive the arduous journey to the island-god. Each guide offers a different level of difficulty, and a unique reward at the end. Your final score is based on your guide, travel time, surviving crewmembers, loot and other factors. :Continue :Skip Tutorials Stay Healthy, Stay Alive When everyone dies, the game is over - so keeping your crew healthy is essential to survival. You can see your crew's health change at the top of the game window. The journey is arduous and your crew's health will steadily decrease with time. If crew members die, your speed will decrease due to inefficiency. Food, rest and a modest pace will keep your crew healthy. The Mechanics of Survival As you travel, your crew loses health and eats food. If you run out of food, your crew will starve and their health will drop rapidly. The longer your journey takes, the more total food your crew will need, so keep an eye on how quickly your "Days Traveled" stat increases. Pace & Rations You can change these stats at the bottom of the screen: * Filling rations: healthier crew, but lose food faster * Meager rations: lose food more slowly, but worse crew health * Fast pace: Fewer days traveled, but it's a strain on your crew * Slow pace: Easier on your crew, but more days traveled Hunting & Rest When you're low on food, you'll need to sacrifice time and ammo to hunt. Hunting becomes more difficult in regions where animals are more scarce. You will need to rest your crew from time to time to restore their health. However, it takes several days to rest, and your crew will still need to eat while they relax. Challenges of the Trail There's a lot happening in the Gaia world, so expect to encounter all sorts of things. Some encounters will be helpful, and others not so much. Be prepared for anything! Your luck determines the chance of good or bad things happening. Check the "Crew Info" panel to see how your luck has changed. Occasionally, you will encounter something that will raise or lower one of your stats. Don't forget that your crew will continue to eat food and lose health in addition to these events. Exploring the World As you travel, you'll run into some famous landmarks and encounter numerous opportunities to explore. Just be careful, as danger lurks around every corner. It's up to you to navigate your airship to the jellyfish god - and sometimes it will mean having to make the choice between a long but safe route, or a dangerous shortcut. Choose wisely! Saving & Exiting Making it to the end can take time. If you need to get away to do other things, just hit the "Save & Exit" button. When you're ready to play some more, you can continue where you left off. Good luck! In-game Help 'Trip Status' 'In-game Information' Miscellaneous Text Note: Numbered estimations are by Gaians. Luck & Health status Main luck status :Unbelievably Lucky(35) / Extremely Lucky(30) / Very Lucky(25) / Pretty Lucky(20) / Lucky(15) / Slightly Lucky(10) / Promising(5) / Average(0) / Worrying(-5) / Slightly Unlucky(-10) / Unlucky(-15) / Pretty Unlucky(-20) / Very Unlucky(-25) / Extremely Unlucky(-30) Diedrich status :Lucky(30) / Pretty Lucky(20) / Slightly Lucky(15) / 13 (-20) Health :Healthy(86-100) / Good(61-85) / Fair(31-60) / Poor(15-30) / Sick(0-15) / Dead Pacing & Rationing Pacing and rationing effected the food consumption, varying based on which choice and combination was chosen. *Fast = 20 mi./.1 day traveled *Normal = 10 mi./.1 day traveled *Slow = 10 mi./.1 day traveled (with filling) *Filling = 25 lbs.; of food +50 health *Average = 15 lbs.; of food +30 health *Meager = 5 lbs.; of food +10 health Hunting & Resting Hunted food The layout of this section was made possible by these threads (which must be cache to be seen). * Gaia Thread: An Angel's Guide to the Skies * Gaia Thread: ►▷ HUNTING COMPENDIUM ◁◄ Complete list of creatures. Category:Gaia_Online_Events /Guide